


In the Green

by schizoauthoress



Series: Seven Days of Smulio 2017 [7]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Anything worth having is worth working for.  Julio asks, "Am I in the green?" and Waylon's answer isn't what we were shown.(I wanted to end my Seven Days of Smulio on a hopeful note, hence this AU.)





	In the Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinemoras09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/gifts).



> Gifted to Sinemoras09 because... I know you didn't like how the show restored the status quo at the end of "The Burns Cage".

"Waylon, I am a man who needs a hundred percent commitment, okay?" 

Waylon looks away, hunching his shoulders slightly. At the same moment, a very attractive man who isn't wearing a shirt walks by, drawing Julio's gaze. He can't help but take a look, and realizes in that moment that he's not exactly being fair. Asking one hundred percent commitment of someone is completely unreasonable. And impossible.

Julio looks back into Waylon's eyes, and admits, "Well, maybe not a hundred, but at least, like, twenty. You know? Which is the percentage your cell phone needs to stay in the green." He steps a little closer to Waylon, both hands pressed over his heart, and asks the important question, "So tell me now, Waylon -- am I in the green?"

Waylon takes a breath, and he looks so sad in that moment that Julio wishes that the question could be taken back. 

The way that Waylon always focused on Mr. Burns -- above and beyond the call of a personal assistant -- had come to bother Julio, certainly. He wants to trust Waylon, and he wants Waylon's assurances to be enough. But somehow... Julio's doubts always resurface. Even though Waylon quit the job and got away from Mr. Burns, Julio worries.

That Waylon seems to still think of Mr. Burns even here, so far away from Springfield, is galling -- and part of Julio hates having those terrible worries supposedly 'vindicated'.

But... Julio could have continued to swallow his hurt and anger over this. He's almost sure he could have. Julio wishes he hadn't lost his temper; he wishes he had brushed off Waylon's confusion over the mask, even though it still stings. He should have laughed it off... he should have -- 

"I'm sorry, Julio," Waylon says.

Julio's heart sinks, heavy with regret, and he turns away -- looking for that Buzzard of Death mask that set this whole thing off... 

Waylon's hand on his shoulder makes him pause. He looks back.

"I'm trying to be better about this. I don't _want_ to be reminded of him." Waylon tugs at Julio's shoulder, turns Julio so that they face each other fully. He says, quiet and sincere, "I'm here. In Cuba, for you. Because I want to be with _you_. And I want us to be 'in the green'. Okay?"

The happiness that fills Julio is so different from his mood mere seconds before that he feels almost lightheaded from the change. Impulsively, he throws his arms around Waylon in a tight hug. Waylon's arms wrap around him, too -- those familiar hands are firm and reassuring on his back. Julio says roughly, "I'm sorry, too. I just don't want you to change your mind about me."

Waylon's tone is light when he replies, obviously trying to defuse the situation, "You're not making the best case for yourself at this particular moment, but I'm going to guess you've been holding that in for a while now."

Julio snorts, and that sound makes Waylon chuckle. 

He rubs Julio's back with one hand before pulling away from the hug. "It'd make me feel better if we talk about this at the hotel. Where it's private. If you want, we can head back now." 

"We're here for you to experience Carnival..." Julio replies, a note of reluctance in his voice.

"I don't mind changing our plans and watching tomorrow's procession instead." Waylon shrugs. "But it's up to you. We can wait until later... we really _should_ talk, is all I'm saying."

"Tonight," Julio says firmly. He wraps an arm around Waylon's shoulders. The ruffles of his gaudy shirt tickle the back of Waylon's neck, but Waylon leans into the contact anyway.

"Tonight is fine by me. I really want to make this work." Waylon confesses, "It seemed easy before -- almost perfect. You make me happy, and even though things were developing so fast, we got on so well... I thought maybe it would always be that way. But..."

"But...?" Julio prompts.

"It's okay if things aren't always easy. Mom says that anything worth having is worth working for. And you're definitely worth having in my life, Julio."

"You too, Waylon..." Even though he isn't looking at Julio's face, Waylon can tell that Julio is smiling. Julio repeats, "You, too."


End file.
